


Something Familiar

by TooYoungToFeelThisTired



Series: What if? [9]
Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Aged-Up Number Five | The Boy (Umbrella Academy), Alternative Timeline, Angst, Attempted Murder, Door Sex, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Murder, No Incest, Physically Five is the same age as Vanya, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Pseudo-Incest, Sexual Content, Threats with a gun, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-29
Updated: 2019-06-01
Packaged: 2020-03-26 17:41:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 14,552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19010671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TooYoungToFeelThisTired/pseuds/TooYoungToFeelThisTired
Summary: Vanya came home to find a man she didn’t know sitting by her dinner table with a gun in his hand. Five and Vanya, M, 1. Vanya's POV, 2. Five's POV





	1. Her

Vanya dragged her feet through those last steps toward her apartment door. She had one of the worst days at work where it felt like every single one of her music note was out of tune. With how many times her leader stopped the practice to correct or shout at her it probably was.

She was on the bridge of getting a headache.

She just wanted to go home and take a nice long bath maybe even fall a bit asleep in it until she would feel warm and at least somewhat better. Afterwards she would hit the bed. She would most likely stay there until Monday.

After she unlocked the door she walked inside. Not giving a second glance at her empty apartment, she pulled down her shoes by the door instead of inside her bedroom. They weren't heels or anything uncomfortable but in that moment she wanted nothing more than to get them off and free her feet.

She let out a low sigh of relief upon pulling them down before she started to unbutton her jacket and hang it loosely on the hanger by the door.

Not bothering with her violin case in that moment and just wanting to have her bath, Vanya unbuttoned her jeans next and pulled them down in the middle of the living room. She should put them into the laundry anyway.

Inside her room, she unbuttoned her shirt wondering if she should order something for dinner or skip it. She didn't have the mood for food anyway. She felt too down by what happened that day.

_Maybe a bath would do just fine._

She realized she forgot to open her window as she usually did for a couple of moments every day she came home.

Once out of her bedroom, she noted that the air was weirdly fresh in the apartment like the window had been open not so long ago. It took her almost half the walk from her bedroom to the window for her to finally notice something.

She gasped taking a step back as she realized there was a stranger sitting by her dining table looking at her with a gun in his hand.

Her whole body shook in fear as she came to the realization that there was a _man_ with _a gun_ in her apartment while she was walking around in panties and an opened shirt. As much as she felt paralyzed on the spot with him holding the gun pointing right at her, she had an irrational urge to cover herself. What did it matter that she was standing there in her favourite silly green panties with brown bunnies?

_There is a guy with a gun in my apartment!_

Swallowing she tore her eyes from the gun and looked at the man. He had dark hair and there was a shadow of anger over his face as his eyes were piercing into her. It caused her heart which was already running miles a minute to stop as she _never_ had anyone look at her with such furry as this man did now. Not even her siblings when she published the book, even Diego who full on told her he hated her and wished she was dead…maybe someone decided to make his wish come true.

Just as the initial shock wore off, and she was ready to scream he spoke in a voice which froze her to the core, ' _Scream_ , and I will shoot you right now.'

She stood as still as possible while sealing her lips together.

_Alright no screaming then._

It was insane. This was not happening. There was in no way a man with a gun in her house threatening to shot her. Just no! She woke up, went to work and came from work. Her life was the equivalent of boring, so there was no way, no reason for her dull routines to be suddenly cut so violently by this event.

She licked her lips.

Alright, she needed to calm down. Calm down and figure out the situation. She was still standing. She was still standing with her panties on display but that was not the point. She was still alive, and if he wanted to kill her, he would have, he could have, but he didn't.

'I-I…I don't have anything to take just some money and credit cards in my purse…,' she said but the man kept on looking at her with such rage she wanted and yet couldn't look away or continue to speak.

_It's okay. It's going to be okay._

She didn't believe herself but what else could she have said?

She forced her eyes finally away from his face. He was wearing a nice professional suit. In fact all his appearance spoke professional from the very strict way he had his hair to the way he was sitting on the chair. It almost made her want to straighten her back as well just because he looked so polished.

She must have been losing it for sure.

As ridiculous or maybe not at all ridiculous, her instant thought was.

_A killer for hire_

It made her stomach do a flip and all the blood to run from her face because if he was just a robber he would take what he wanted and go, but if he was an actual assassin he would kill her. No one sent assassins just to scare people. Then again who would send assassins on her?

Just as that thought started to spread into theories and ideas, the man stood up and rushed toward her.

For the first time since she saw him her instinct or survival mode kicked in, and she tried to run for it out of the apartment. Unfortunately for her, the man caught on to her in a matter of seconds before she even got her hand on the handle and slammed her against the door.

She let out a small sob both from the hard hit of her back and the back of her head against her wooden door and the gun which was now pressed directing against the side of her chin.

It was cold. She remembered how as a child her father would play them old broadcasts some which were of different types of guns and how after a shot was fired the head of the gun was hot. This one was cold, and even if it was impossible it was causing Vanya's inside to go cold as well despite her heart beating like crazy which should make her warm.

Vanya swallowed with her eyes on the gun while her vision was getting blurry from tears.

'Look,' she closed her eyes for a second trying to get over the wrecking fear which was making it hard to breath, 'I-I…don't know what you want.'

She opened her eyes to look at him again pushing the tears back. Maybe if he saw her as a human being he would feel remorse or something. Even with the gun pressed against her face, she knew the safety was still on. Perks of living with crime fighting heroes.

That thought made her wonder…

'But I'm not with the Umbrella Academy so whatever problem you have with them…'

She paused.

The moment she spoke of the Academy she caught his ice cold look in his eyes to shift into something. It was a second but she caught it, and when she did she couldn't look away.

She felt him press the gun to the point he would leave a bruise, but she couldn't look away noticing something for the first time as he was pressing her head against the door with the gun.

His eyes were green…

And they weren't just green, they were that special shade with sometimes made them look blue in a special light almost like the ocean during different times of the day.

She moved from the eyes to the rest of the face taking in all the corners of it, the cheekbones, the skin tone, the shape of his lips. There was something painfully familiar about the man's face. But what? Did she see him before? Where? Why did he look so angry and why did it upset her?

He shouldn't look at her like that…

_Hello! He shouldn't be holding a gun to your chin either!_

As if he caught onto her little observation, he grabbed her by the arm and spun her around causing her to hit the door with her chest. It hurt.

He kept one hand on her back holding her still while she felt the head of the gun pressed at the back of her head.

_Who is this guy?_

His hand moved over her back a bit lower as if looking for a weapon or something. The hell he was looking for when she was pantsless and in an unbutton shirt? Where would she hide anything like this?

'Tell me.'

His voice was just as firm as his hold on her and probably just as cold as his eyes, 'Are you a good person?'

She blinked confused. What kind of question was that? Why would he ask that of all the things? Good person?

'I…I don't know.'

She felt him suddenly move the hand which wasn't holding the gun to her shoulder squeezing it until it hurt as he snapped at her, 'How can you not know?'

Vanya felt a small stab of irritation at that which surprised her. Wasn't she like terrified a second ago? Where did all the fear go? Maybe it was easier without looking at the gun.

'Because I don't know, and you're pointing a gun at me,' she told him honestly. What did he expect? That she said yes, she was or no, she wasn't? Seriously, what kind of question was that?

'Fuck,' he cursed suddenly and spun her back toward him again slamming her against the door before he pressed his hand just under the end of the material of her bra between right in the middle of her body touching her naked skin with his hand keeping her in place.

His hands were cold and caused her to shiver before they moved lower causing her involuntarily to gasp just as he lowered his face closer to hers.

_Damn, why was he so fucking tall?_

His face was now inches away from hers. Where was the gun pressed she couldn't tell because all she could feel now was his breath on her face and his other hand now touching her stomach, 'You think this is a game?!'

If he moved the hand lower he would be reaching her panties, and if he moved it even lower…

She couldn't take her eyes of his. Why were they so painfully familiar?

'I don't know what _this_ is. I don't even know what is going on here,' she told him hypnotized by his eyes.

_Who are you?_

His fingers tapped against her stomach now burning her. How come all that cold was melting away, burning now? Why? Was it normal to feel a bit aroused when you were standing face to face to a man with a gun?

_A handsome as hell man…_

_Shut up brain! A man with a gun!_

His fingers shifted again and she opened her mouth partly choking on her own gasp. In that moment she saw his green eyes fall to her lips.

It was like a lightning had struck through her mind. A sudden realization as a _very_ fainted memory came from the deep hidden place inside her brain.

She remembered someone else with green eyes like that who looked down at her lips before he told her he would tell her something important after dinner and then…disappeared from her life forever.

…or so she thought.

With a sudden rush of anger she never felt before she shoved him away from her. It would have startled her but she was too shocked to desperate to know if she was right, 'Is it you?!'

His cold glare was replaced with something like shock while his whole face twisted in a look of despair.

'Oh my god! Five, it is you!' she called out and threw her arms around him pulling him as close as possible while she buried her face against his chest. He got so freaking tall. Of course, he got tall. Everyone but her was so tall all the damn time, but she couldn't care less in that moment.

He didn't hug her back, but she didn't even notice at that point. It was Five. All grown up but alive, well and standing in her apartment. He was safe.

_He's safe._

She faintly heard something fall near her to the floor, but she didn't dwell on it, and just continued to hold on to him for dear life.

After what felt like an eternity she felt his fingers found themselves in her hair. He pushed her even closer toward him almost smothering her, but she didn't care at all. She just wanted to hold him until it would all suck in. Until it was clear he was back and here and with her.

'I missed you,' she said against his chest not sure if he heard her properly with how muffled it sounded.

She pressed her own hands tighter against his back to bring him closer while his other hand moved to her lower causing her to jerk a bit as his hand moved under her shirt.

As if in synch they jumped away from each other realizing their contact and the spark it caused to run through them. Vanya knew instantly he felt it too. Both of them looked shocked and shaken breathing hard while staring at one another.

She licked her lips again not letting her eyes leave his while he did the same. It was like another long moment had passed before all of which happened had come back to her.

She was standing there in her underwear and a shirt in front of him, still! She should probably button herself, but that would mean she would have to look away. She couldn't look away because if she did…if she did…if she did…she wasn't sure what would happen.

Her heart was beating so fast and her breathing was so shallow they were filling the whole room with their sound. She could see his chest moving a bit faster as well, but with her breathing being so loud she couldn't hear it.

Why was his gaze so hot? Why did it bring heat to her whole body when just a couple of moments ago she was cold as ice from fear? Why? How? How could he look at her like he wanted to rip her into piece one moment and now so intensely like he wanted…what? She couldn't tell…or maybe she could, but she couldn't say it? Couldn't even dare to put the thoughts? Couldn't bring herself to put those images circling her in head to form proper words to name what was going on between them in that moment?

She blinked. Did she blink before? She must have, no one could hold a gaze for that long, but it felt like it was the first time she did. The spell broke, and her eyes landed to the side where her ear heard a sound of something falling before.

_The gun_

It was lying on the floor where he must have dropped it when he hugged her back, a reminded of what he was doing before she recognize him.

Vanya shook her head not being able to process what it meant before Five launched himself at her pushing her against the stupid door again.

She tried to stop him pushing him the fuck off as their hands struggled before he pressed her against the door hard with one hand against her stomach and the other on her left wrist pushing it against the door next to head.

They were both breathing even harder now if it was even possible.

'Tell me,' he said again his breathing against her face making her stomach flip.

'Are you a good person?'

She closed her eyes shaking her head.

'Vanya!' he snapped sounding upset. Why that question? Why from all the things he could ask he asked _that_?

'I don't know?! Do you know? Are _you_ a good person?! I don't fucking know. I don't understand,' she pushed at him with her body, he barely budged but the contact caused them bother to froze for a second as she felt something press against her stomach when she did that.

Her mouth went dry her eyes once again on his.

He let go of her wrist, but she kept it pressed against the door as he moved his hand to her neck. He took hold of it, not pressing, but the hold was enough to make her have an urge to press her legs together and rub them against each other. His hands were so big and his fingers long. She felt them on her neck and stomach as he moved them higher now all though her skin to her bra.

'Would you kill the world?' he asked and gripped her neck a bit before he released it again allowing her to speak. She felt on fire now. She went from cold as ice to literally burning.

'If you could,' he leaned closer to her face if that was even possible, his nose pressed against her own, his words against her lips as he spoke now, 'Would you end the world? Would you throw a tantrum so big it would end the world? Because you felt betrayed? Because you felt hurt? Because you thought you deserve revenge for every little thing which ever happened to you? Tell me, dearest Vanya.'

His hand rose to her chin releasing her neck and making her have to title her head back to be able to look at him, 'Would you end the world for that?'

She watched his eyes. His green, _fucking green_ eyes which made her heart skip a beat every time she caught them looking at her when no one was looking. Those eyes which followed her around the room, when no one else even spared her a glance. Those eyes which made her think, hope, dream for a moment when they fell to her lips that he might feel the same before they disappeared on her for decades.

'Just kill me already,' she said and swallowed hard.

He frowned looking furious again with her answer before he pressed at her chin, 'Answer me!'

'I don't know! I don't know what you're saying!' she whispered upset while shaking she was so frustrated. She wanted to push him away or pull him even closer or…she didn't know, but she wanted this to make sense to anything about this to make sense to her.

He pressed his forehead against hers breathing, no, panting through his open mouth.

He growled, ' _Vanya_.'

'I wouldn't! No! I wouldn't but what kind of question is that? Would you end the world? Would you? After all you have been through, would you?' she snapped at him not even sure what she was saying at this point. She didn't understand.

She tried to push him away again. Her fingers were getting tangled in his suit clawing him while trying to push him away desperately at this point, but he wouldn't move staying firmly pressed against her as before if not more.

_How? How can there be more?_

Both of them were standing there, breathing with open mouths, eyes on each other. It felt like violence. It felt like they were being almost violent with each other, brutal as they were pushing each other against and away from one another, and he was so _fucking tall_ it made her want to scream.

He pressed his abandon against her stomach, and the both of them froze in place with their hands on each other, their faces inches apart, and his member pressing against her stomach hard in his pants.

It was just then she realized how wet she felt from all of this.

He swallowed a bit and moved closer or maybe she did, she couldn't tell but the next moment, she felt his tongue lick her already wet from all the breathing and opened lips from the bottom to the top.

She gasped and nodded a tiny bit although she wasn't sure to what she was nodding before she felt his lips against her own barely touching, it was almost _painful_ and cruel how slowly and barely they moved against one another as she was desperate for more. More what? More contact when they were already practically getting absorbed by one another?

Another soft pressed of the lips made her let out a whine like a little pup. They hadn't even close their eyes. Still looking at each other like they had to watch the other to be safe.

_Come on! Come on just…do something!_

The third kiss was a proper one, it was deep and rushed with teeth and tongue and it got her to throw her head even more against the wooden door moaning into Five's mouth. Finally. Finally it was more…

She wasn't sure what that _more_ mean, but she wanted it. She needed it. She was burning with need for it.

Her finger released his suit jacket and moved to his buttons tearing at them like a wild animal not caring if she ripped any while his right hand moved over her body, the left returned to her neck holding her there.

It felt good. Gosh, it felt so good. Too good. But not enough…

She tried to pull his jacket down, but it got stuck on his arms as he continued to hold her and kiss her making her drunk on the feeling.

'Off,' she mumbled against his lips before he kissed her again ignoring her request.

She bit him causing him to groan and break the kiss before she snapped and tugged at his jacket again. 'Off!'

He squeezed her neck a bit hard both breathing hard while gazing at each other. Something dangerous move through his eyes, and for a moment she was sure he would tried to strangle her. Somehow it thrilled her, causing her to moan again just from the thought of alone.

He let her go completely taking a semi-step back while he threw his jacket away, his eyes never leaving hers. Making her unsure of who was the animal here. Unsure of who was the dangerous one around and who needed to watch his back.

His tie went off next, and her hand went to her face brushing it feeling how flushed she was, but not caring whatsoever.

He tried to reach for his shirt, but it was too much for her. She couldn't wait. She just needed more.

She jumped at him grabbing him by the collar, and pulling toward her almost making him bow with how low he needed to lean to kiss her even if she was on her toes meeting him half way. She never liked tall man. They made her feel small, and claustrophobic like they were towering over her. They looked too tall and too much all around her. They often made her feel unsafe and like she couldn't breathe. She didn't feel any of those things now. She didn't might Five being so tall, it thrilled her even more that he was.

His hands moved under her thighs, and he lifted her up causing her to yelp a bit startled. He parted her legs and pressed each one on either side of his waists while moving his lips to her neck with bity kisses which she was positive would leave marks, bite marks.

She threw her head back and if she wasn't getting consumed by his kisses and what they were evoking in her she would have noted that she was never this close to her ceiling before.

Her fingers moved through his hair before she pulled it. As much as it was doing to her, it wasn't enough.

'I need more,' she said breathlessly.

He didn't say anything, and she whined again, ' _Five, I need more._ '

They were suddenly on the ground.

She let out a startled sound again, as one moment she was in the air in his arms, and the next he did…she wasn't sure what, but now she was on the ground with him on top of her. Then again, she used to see it a million times that they would spar and someone would end up on their backs not like this those.

He pulled her shirt over her shoulder and then down which proved to be a bad move because she got her hand tangled in it not being able to move it while he continued to kiss her chest and collar bone and unbuttoning his shirt.

Five threw it to the side, and finally lifted her into his arms freeing her from the clothing before they locked their lips again pulling, and shoving at each other like animals on her cold floor which was a wonderful contrast to the heat of her skin whenever he touched her.

His hand went under her bra pulling her nipple between his index and middle finger making her cry out from the sudden move. He didn't stop purposely setting her on fire as he lifted her bra and sucked onto her not giving her a moment to breath as he let his other hand into her panties playing with her.

She never felt more alive. She never felt more awake as when he made her come and arch her back from her floor closer to him and his mouth on her body.

Vanya was left shaking thinking it was too much.

_Too much…too much…_

_Not enough…_

She needed more.

Her fingers dug into his shoulder and hair bringing his head to hers before she kissing him as roughly as she could making it almost filthy, but she didn't care, didn't mind. She just wanted more.

The hand on his shoulder left its position and went low to undo his pants.

When he groaned against her lips it was almost enough to make her come apart all over again before he leaned away making her miss him immediately.

He pulled down his pants and underwear and got on top of her where she already greeted him with open arms and spread legs. With one quick thrust he was inside her causing her toes to curl and a sharp breath to leave her throat.

He kissed her there with an opened mouth kiss calming her a bit down before he started to move. She was so wet for him, there was no resistance as he pushed himself into her, her own moves meeting him half way to create a rhythm as their moans and groans filled the silence.

'I…I… _more_ …,' she moaned greedily into his ear.

He pulled out much to her displeasure and lifted her up again into his arms before he had her again pressed against that stupid wooden door of her. He secured her legs around his body as before while she let her hands rest on his shoulders for balance.

When he once again pushed himself against, her head hit the door hard from how good the new angle felt.

He paused for a moment uncovering her face from her hair. He didn't say anything just let those green eyes burn into hers as he started to move again creating a sensation inside her which was threatening to consume her alive, soon. Very soon.

When he hit a particular spot just right she cried out closing her eyes and throwing her head back.

_Very soon…_

'Look at me,' he said and put his hand on her throat again not choking it just keeping it there as reminded making her go wild from how good it felt to have it there.

She let one of her hand grip his shoulder while the other touched his face. She needed to… _damn_ she needed to hold on to something, but she wasn't sure to what. Her fingers kept on straightening and curling over his skin but it wasn't enough.

As she bit her lower lip he dug his fingers into her mouth and pulled it out from under her teeth. He kissed her instantly and tried to hold on to the kiss while their hips rolled against each other against the wooden door.

The it became all too much and the sensation building up inside her came to its bittersweet end and the orgasm he gave her ripped her mind apart, tuning everything else around her off for a few blissful moments. It felt amazing. It felt so _satisfying_. Then again who was she kidding? She didn't have sex in long of course it felt satisfying or maybe they were just that good together.

When his legs jerked a bit followed by his own release, for a second she sobered up as she thought he would drop her or made them fall.

Her arms tightened around his neck and fear creeped into her mind as she saw in his own. However, he managed to keep them up without an incident and the moment they both realized it they chuckled.

It was like insane, but they just looked at each other realizing they didn't fall and chuckled laughing a bit still high on the feel of their orgasms.

Vanya licked her lips the laughter slowly dying and the two of them were just left to look at each other before he carefully placed her down.

Her eyes landed on the gun again which was now left forgotten on the floor.

This was surreal. Maybe she was dreaming.

 _Sex dreams never feel_ so _good_.

She looked back at him, 'Do you still want to shot me?'

He brushed her hair again gently which was in absolute contrast to how violent they were with each other a moment again, 'No.'

'Did you want to shot me?' she asked although she already knew the answer.

He nodded.

This was a weird discussion to have while they were naked after just having sex, but Vanya was too satisfied and at absolute peace from the orgasm to care or feel the distress she should.

'Yes. I thought about it all day while I was sitting here waiting for you, then the door opened, and I saw _you_ ,' his voice went softer at the end, and it made her feel something else entirely inside, not just the passion and heat from before, but something much tender and possibly more intense than lust.

He smirked.

_God!_

His smirked was the same and apparently it had the same effect on her as it did when they were growing up.

'It also didn't help that you started to strip down in front of me. Good tactic by the way,' he said sounding almost proud.

'Totally caught me off guard.'

She blushed if that was even possible after fucking against the door and literally still standing naked next to him, 'I didn't do it on purpose.'

'Might have fooled me,' he said and leaned down to kiss her again sparking another fire inside her.

When she opened her eyes she saw his gaze was different now, soft, just like it used to be when they were young. His whole face softened and looked so much younger than it was. Now he looked like himself. Exactly like himself which pained her a bit. What happened to him which made him look so furious before? So cold? So different?

She placed her hand against his cheek, 'Where did you go?'

'Not where,' he mumbled his voice so strange. He didn't look like the Five she remembered, he didn't sound like the Five she remembered, but he was. He really was inside still the Five she remembered.

'Before you left you wanted to tell me something,' she said in a whisper, 'What was it?'

It haunted her for years, mocking her that she thought she knew and yet not really. How could she know if he never told her? How did one just _know_?

'I wanted to tell you that I would try to time travel,' he said against her lips again, 'And when I would come back, I would take you whenever you wanted to go.'

She closed her eyes with a sad smile. Somehow she expected it, and yet it made her sad.

'Sounds nice.'

He kissed her forehead, 'I'm gonna tell you something, and I need you to listen to me to the very end and believe me, alright?'

She nodded all too quickly, but she really did mean it. He was Five and she was Seven. She always listened, and she always believed him.

He hugged her pressing her toward his chest again. They were both a bit sweaty and sticky and most of all naked in her living room, but she didn't really mind. She didn't really care. She let Five hold her for a couple of moments before he finally started to talk. Her idea for having a bath on hold for now.

On Monday there was a phone ringing in Vanya's apartment. Someone from her work was calling that she missed practice. No one answered. The apartment was left untouched except for the owner who was nowhere to be found, her violin case, and smallest travelling bag she owned.

* * *

**Koniec**


	2. Him

Five would like to think or justified all if it with him living in the wasteland all alone for forty years, or the almost clinical way the commission operated and trained him. But in the end he couldn't help but wonder if it wasn't all him. If he wasn't the one who enjoyed being the best in every way and _this_ , working for the commission, doing their little repairs of the timeline for them was just another thing he found interested and wanted to be the best in. Maybe he was always meant to be like this cold and sufficient killer. He would be lying if he didn't admit to himself that he took pleasure in the work. Not the killing, but how he processed to do it. There was thrill and a bit of a game in it, and he always liked to win.

And right now he was about to win again, only in the only game that mattered, his longest game yet. The game to stop the apocalypse.

Some things required him to get his hands dirty from blood and others in something else. It didn't take long after he joined the commission to figure out who was orchestrating and in charge of the whole event. It surprised him a bit that someone who looked so naive and cheerful as Dot, would want to end the world, but then again, the commission had a way to brainwash people into their little believes system.

He knew he couldn't get close to her, not at first, not when he was under the watchful eye of the Handler and the others who were still waiting for him to show his true colours. So he had to think up a different plan.

He was never one to be particularly interested in the opposite sex. Growing up there was his childhood crush on Vanya, but they were both two young and it would be too complicated with Hargreeves constantly on their heels, then his lifelong partner Dolores who was an excellent companion in his time of solitude, but there could be no talk about any physical intimacy. Apart from the two of them he didn't think he enjoyed company of either woman or man even those he was forced to be with for a mission. Trying to court Dot was no different. It was mission, a plan in motion to win the game, to get what he wanted, to figure out how to stop the apocalypse.

Five waited patiently for months until he first approached her showing her enough attention to make her feel special and noticed before he full on ignored her. It worked like a charm in getting her to seek him out and making it all seem as if she was the only trying to seduce him. He knew people suspected. Handler wasn't an idiot, but he played his part well so not even she could do anything.

He wouldn't lie. Sex with Dot gave him as little pleasure as with anyone else, but because of his act he force himself to think about Vanya to finish his job, and himself. He had her wrapped around his finger. He knew he would never get close to her if he didn't make things intimate and it worked.

Although it was very frowned upon, everyone took their work home, including Dot, who liked to think up new ways and possibilities of the outcome of her events in the spare time. He didn't even have to look for her notes, he found them right there on her desk as she went to the bathroom.

He couldn't help a small smirk. Finally he would know what happened. Finally he would be able to leave and stop it. Finally...

The brain works in a funny way. If you are presented with an unfamiliar text, the first thing your eyes catch is the most familiar word. For Number Five that word was _Vanya Hargreeves_ written in Dot's elegant handwriting.

He watched the notes in front of him falling into a trans.

_Pills_

_Anger_

_Powers_

_Guilt_

_Revenge_

_Manipulation_

_Violent behaviour_

_Uncontrollable outburst_

_Apocalypse_

It was all there...his win, but it didn't feel like a win at all even though the smirk still remained on his face.

'Hey, are you alright?' asked Dot as she came out, her hair still wet. He was already dressed planning the leave the moment he would get what he came from, but now he was just left standing by her table staring at the notes.

He walked toward her without a single word before he pulled out his gun shooting her into stomach.

She let out a startled sound before she tried to scream, but he covered her mouth pushing her against the wall. It was easy to hold her even without her being shot, she wasn't a fighter.

He put his gun into his jacket before with the hand which wasn't covering her mouth he pushed his finger into her bullet hole.

The woman let out a muffled scream, the shock from being shot replaced with pure pain and panic as she realized she was shot.

'From all the people...,' he started and smirking at her, 'From all the people you could have made to do it, you made _her_?'

The woman tried to break free as he pushed his finger further into the bullet whole the blood hot around his skin.

'You really are a sick bitch like the rest of them,' he said, 'Here you fuck with me knowing you made the one person I cared for cause the apocalypse which trapped me in a wasteland for decades,' he said seeing how she tried to shake her head her legs trembling giving up on her from the blood loss

'Sorry, dear, but I don't think this will work out for us,' he looked her dead in the eyes before he pulled out his gun again and pressed it against her forehead.

She tried to shake her head and protest, but he shot her without another word or second to think about it.

He watched her dead body slip to the ground pulling his finger out of her. He went to her bathroom which was still humid from her shower, and carefully washed his hands before he looked at himself in the mirror.

Based on what he read he tried to analyze his next move. It was the manipulation of someone named Harold Jenkins that brought her to the edge, but it was her powers which caused it. The unstoppable powers if he was to believe what was in Dot's notes

He fixed his tie and returned to the bedroom. He made sure everything would burn to the ground knowing it would buy him a couple of hours before the Commission would figure out what happened and what he did.

He already had a plan in his mind. He would take one of the briefcases and use it to get to 2019 only to take his secret briefcase he stashed away months ago, to go a bit back in time what year or date wasn't important, but it had to be before the apocalypse.

He had to stop it at all costs. He had to stop her.

He had to kill Vanya.

* * *

Getting to her apartment was surprisingly easy. Her building's security was a joke, he thought as he climbed through her window.

_She should put locks on them._

Right, because she will definitely need them when he would put a bullet through her head.

He looked around. Her apartment was just as he would imagine it to be. A bit lonely and tragic, and yet filled with her love and care.

Five chose to sit down by her table it had the perfect view of the door without being in direct eyesight.

He pulled out his gun and set it on the table.

_How could you? How could you do this? Why you?_

It was all rushing through his mind. He hadn't seen her in decades, he knew she had to change. He read her book, she wrote it five years before the apocalypse. It was obvious she was hurt and bitter about it, but was it really that bad? Was it really enough to end all living and fucking doomed him for a lifetime in hell?

He felt ashes in his mouth again and closed his eyes pushing his horrors away. This wasn't the time.

He was going to put an end to it.

His thumb stroke the safety on the gun. It was still on.

He promised himself he would make it quick. Maybe even get her from the back, so she wouldn't expect it, wouldn't be too scared.

_Wouldn't recognize you..._

She wouldn't. He looked too different, and she hadn't seen him since he was thirteen. None of it matter though because he would do it right and quick, and even if he was pissed beyond belief, he wouldn't let her suffer, not more than she already had.

He would give her a quick death and then...who the fuck knows? Maybe he would shot himself or fucking go to his dad and kill him next for pushing her powers and her away all this years. If they had been a normal family, if they had been nice to each other, he couldn't imagine it ending that way.

Good, so he would kill Vanya, then dad, and then himself or he would take down commission? It was their fault there even had to be an apocalypse. So he would kill Vanya, then their dad, and then take down commission, maybe he would get kill the process or maybe he would find Dolores afterwards and go live with her somewhere on an abandon island.

When he heard the footsteps, he took the safety off and waited.

He would make it quick for her. He would make sure, she wouldn't see it coming just like millions of people didn't saw her coming when she ended the world. She would die painlessly and quickly and without knowing it was him who killed her.

He heard the key, the lock, and the door finally opened.

He stood up with the gun ready at his hand.

She walked inside without spotting him. She looked tired almost exhausted from the day caring that dead on feet vibe people usually got when they had a tough day in work.

She pulled down her violin case and set it on the ground.

All of this took place in the course of about four seconds. Plenty of time for him to jump to her pressed her chest against the door and shot her into the back of the head before she would scream. Plenty of time for him to just shot at her twice killing her on the spot. Plenty of times to do pretty much anything. Just in those four seconds he would have like twenty ways to kill her in a heartbeat mercifully. Yet...he didn't.

He couldn't help himself.

It all sounded easy, didn't it? In his mind it all looked ease. How could it not? He would just kill her. Just like that in a second without a second thought he would kill her and then go on with his next task, kill dad, take down commission, anything really. But the moment he saw her. The moment his eyes landed on her, he couldn't move. He couldn't. He just couldn't.

She was...she was Vanya.

_Did you really believe you could kill her?_

Mocked him a voice which sounded suspiciously like it belonged to Dolores.

_Did you honestly think you could kill her? Your precious Vanya?_

He took in a sharp breath almost losing it and snapping at her to shut up before he forced himself not to.

This was bad. This was terribly bad. He had to leave now. He fucked up. He needed to think. He needed a plan. He...he couldn't let her see him. He couldn't jump, not yet, she could hear or see him and then he would be fucked.

All of this took place in maybe another course of four seconds before he suddenly heard it.

_She moaned_.

Vanya was standing with her back mostly to him by her door pulling down her shoes, and she _fucking moaned_.

Five landed on the chair he was sitting before watching her soundly, all his thoughts were suddenly non-existing because the moment he heard that sound it was like his brain was turned off.

He watched as she put down her jacket and left it on the hanger before she started to slowly walk to her living room area his eyes never leaving her.

_What...what is happening?_

She slowed her pace, and when he suddenly heard a zipper his mouth went dry right before she pulled down her jeans bowing a bit and full on displaying her green panties with brown bunnies for him to see.

_Did she do it on purpose?!_

He was in shock just looking at her as she got them off straightened up and walked to her bedroom like it was nothing while he was left sweating and staring after her. She fucking stripped down her jeans in front of him.

_Was she doing it on purpose?!_

He asked himself again as he felt a sudden wave of arousal replaying the image of her ass in front of his eyes with the recording of that moan she let out.

He was confused. He was beyond confused, it was like someone fucked with his mind.

She just...she...

Then he heard it. It was fainted, but he recognized it all the same. When they were younger Vanya sometimes hummed to herself a melody. It was maybe something one of the nannies sang to them or something she heard while studying music. He had so many clear memories with her humming it while reading or drawing when they were kids. She did it almost subconsciously at that point often confused when he mentioned her doing it.

Five swallowed turning the safety back on, but not letting go of the gun. She didn't see him. Of course, she didn't see him, she would have screamed bloody murder if she did, she just undressed herself after a long day in work.

He ducked his hands into the wooden table. He needed to leave. Now was his chance. He could jump without her noticing and think up a plan, a good plan, and maybe...maybe he could save her?

He frowned.

_No!_

How could he save her? How? She was supposed to cause the apocalypse. The commission would always find a way for her to do so until he would kill her and end it all. It was mercy bullet. He had to. He had to kill her!

_But you can't. The great master assassin and the moment it comes to her you're the same little boy who always wanted her attention and affection just for himself, aren't you?_

_FUCK!_

He gripped the gun tight feeling like he wanted to punch something or fucking shot something maybe even her just...fuck! How was this possible? Why was this happening? Was she his personal Achilles' heel? Was that why she had to cause the apocalypse? Did the commission know he would try to stop it and the only way for him not to was to for it to be caused by the one person he loved the most.

_LOVED?_

He almost screamed. The hell was happening?!

Vanya came out of the bedroom, and it took everything inside him to keep sitting on the chair and not run to her and fucking shot her brains out from how frustrated and upset he felt. He was boiling. _Boiling_. And apparently his member was having a blast as he thought it was all too arousing as he felt himself getting hard. It didn't help that apparently she decided to also unbutton her shirt, so now he could see her flat stomach, fair skinned neck and chest and bra. It was a freaking nightmare.

Vanya was almost by the table when she finally saw him and gasped.

Even in his state of frustration, he felt oddly pleased he caused her to react this way. He watched as her whole body shook probably in fear as the realization of what was happening hit her.

Her eyes finally left the gun and looked over at his face as she jerked a bit. She could probably feel the resentment he felt for her and the whole fucking situation in that moment. Good, she should. He wanted to her to hurt a bit. She deserved to hurt a bit after what she did. What she caused him. She doomed him to a life sentence in hell.

He clearly saw the moment the initial shock wore off, and she was ready to scream.

' _Scream_ , and I will shoot you right now,' he cut her off. He kind of wished she would so he could put a bullet in her just for that alone. He knew he wouldn't do it, but he also never got to find out because she closed her mouth.

_Good girl._

_Damn it, don't go there!_

She licked her lips.

Now that couldn't be a mistake. She couldn't actually not know what she was doing, could she now?

She had to be doing it on purpose. She was just so…so bright and magnetic, and it was pulling him toward her, and he didn't know how to stop it or what to do. He should have gotten out while he still had a chance and he was pissed at himself and her that he didn't.

'I-I…I don't have anything to take just some money and credit cards in my purse…,' she said while he continued to frown at her. Even her voice was so mouthwatering. Did she always sound like a fucking siren? Calling him, luring him toward her? Toward his fucking damnation?

She looked away now, her eyes moving over his body and face, and he couldn't help but wonder what was going through her mind. She must have been thinking about her possibilities. She looked afraid. He didn't blame her for that. She was a Hargreeves, but she was never a part of the Umbrella Academy, she was never at a situation like this before. Was it really all because of that? Because she wanted a stupid spot among them? Was that why the world had to burn?

_Do you really think she's that petty?_

No…no it wasn't just that, and he knew it. He knew all about the systematic torture she was going through from their father and siblings, and then she just got manipulated. The notes didn't mention her planning to end the world, maybe it was just a subconscious reaction.

_Uncontrollable outburst._

Still, if that was true he needed to know for sure. He knew his Vanya. The girl left behind, but this woman was a stranger, he knew bits and pieces of her from her book, but that didn't tell him who she was, and what kind of a person she was.

He needed to find out.

He stood up and rush toward her which must have spooked her because she tried to run for it out of the apartment. Unfortunately for her, he was trained so he caught on to her in a matter of seconds before she even got her hand on the handle and slammed her against the door. It was a bit harder than necessary but there was still a part of him which wanted to hurt her and which wasn't sure if he wouldn't shot her.

Five pressed the gun to her chin. He saw the fear in her eyes as she moved them away from the gun. He wondered how sure she was she was going to die or live, or if she still didn't know. He would like to think he didn't, but he also knew there was a reason she was still alive, and he was still there.

'Look,' she closed her eyes for a second, she sounded like she had a hard time breathing, 'I-I…don't know what you want.'

She opened her eyes to look at him again pushing the tears back maybe not to look weak or annoy him too much. His mind drifted to the time Diego called her out on being a crybaby, and how she desperate try to never cry in front of the others again. He punched him so hard that day he almost broke his jaw.

'But I'm not with the Umbrella Academy so whatever problem you have with them…'

_The Umbrella Academy_

She was so confused. She didn't know what this was about all. How could she? It was too soon, whatever domino effect lead to the apocalypse in 2019 didn't even started yet at least not the immediate things. Could she really be just a victim in this like all of them? But she was the bomb! But the bomb is just a tool, it depends on the hands it is in what will be the outcome.

He found himself pressing the gun firmer into her chin. He would leave a bruise there if he didn't stop.

But could he? Could he just let her go? Maybe he could sit her down and talk to her? Maybe he could lock her up somewhere the commission wouldn't find her. He would keep her there.

Her eyes looked so brown, just as he remembered them. She hadn't changed all that much. She still looked so pale and soft like a snowflake. Her eyes so warm even if there was certain sadness caused by all the rejection she faced growing up. She looked so beautiful. He remembered now how he used to let his fingers move over her picture in her book. He used to imagine she was really there, and he could reach other and touch her. All of that had to be pushed away once he joined the commission. There was no room for this after he joined the commission. No room for dwelling on the past like it was in the apocalypse. There were only missions, and goals, and games and mind games, and stopping the apocalypse.

Now she was here…

And she was looking at him…she was _looking_ at him.

He grabbed her by the arm and spun her around causing her to hit the door with her chest. It must have hurt and for the first time he felt a bit conflicted about it all. He freaked out. For a moment he was sure she recognized him with how the fear got replaced with something like confusion or suspicion.

He kept one hand on her back holding her still while he pressed the head of the gun at the back of her head into her brown hair. Her hair. It looked so soft as it did when they were younger.

For a second, now that she was with her back to him, he closed his eyes and breathed it in.

His heart speeded up as he recognized the same apricot smell from his childhood.

Five's hand moved over her back a bit lower. He wasn't sure why, it was a bit hard to think now that he got that scent back to his brain. She was so petite. She wouldn't stand a chance if he really tried to kill her or even attack her. She didn't stand a chance now either.

'Tell me.'

He spoke again for what felt like eternity since he told her not to shout, 'Are you a good person?'

That was all he needed to know. It was all that matter. Was she still Vanya? She was a stranger yes, but she still smelled the same, she was still small, she still carried that stupid violin case with her, she still…she still felt the same standing like this in front of him. He still felt the same way he did when she was _his Vanya_.

'I…,' her voice shake as she spoke, 'I don't know.'

He clenched his jaw a new wave of anger over-clouding the smell of apricot, and he took her shoulder squeezing so hard she would definitely have a bruise there.

'How can you not know?'

Vanya let out an odd sound before she answered.

'Because I don't know, and you're pointing a gun at me,' she told him sounding almost like she was the one _upset_. Her! When he was losing his mind deciding whether to shot her brains out or not.

Fucking Vanya with her fucking panties and hair that smells like apricot! And fuck his dick who apparently though now would be a great time to get aroused.

'Fuck,' he cursed letting out a bit of all that frustration before he spun her back toward him again slamming her against the door before he pressed his hand just under the end of the material of her bra right in the middle of her body touching her naked skin with his hand keeping her in place.

His hands felt hot as he touched the delicate skin of hers there. Fuck!

_How came she be so hot? And how can I be thinking about_ it _now?!_

He was a horny old man that was what he was.

He lowered his face toward her hoping to intimate her or _he didn't even know what he was hoping for anymore_ as he felt her shiver when his hand moved lower.

_Shit, she's so small like a freaking Thumbelina or something!_

'You think this is a game?!' he demanded to know his voice raising.

He didn't even realize he was moving lower until he felt her shudder against his touch. If he went lower he would touch her panties, and if he went even lower he would touch her…

'I don't know what _this_ is. I don't even know what is going on here,' she told her eyes were so wide open and so _brown_. He felt that he was getting lost inside them.

_Is it still you?_

His fingers shifted again on her body, and she opened her mouth gasping which made his eyes land on her lips for a second. He wanted to kiss her just then.

He didn't notice the change behind her eyes because he was too occupied with how pretty her lips looked until she didn't violently shove him away screaming.

'Is it you?!'

His eyes widen and his face twisted with fear.

_No! NO! NO! NO! NO!_

She wasn't supposed to recognize him. She wasn't supposed to know it was him.

'Oh my god! Five, it is you!' she called out and threw her arms around him pulling him as close as possible while she buried her face against his chest.

He didn't know what to do. She had herself pressed against him hugging the life out of him, and he just stood there without movement letting her while feeling all those emotions, all those feelings he had for her creeping right back at him.

_Fucking hell!_

She held him so tight, and without a single fear even if he was just holding a gun to her head. She held him so…honestly. She still hugged like Vanya, she still felt like Vanya, smelled like Vanya, she was still the same Vanya he left back in 2002. _His Vanya._

He let the gun fall to the ground not even caring where it fell before he pushed his fingers into her delicate hair already thinking it was just as soft as it used to be. She was so petite and tiny and he just pushed her closer to him allowing himself to feel it all again. All he felt for her before, he allowed it to once again rush through his veins as if he never left in the first place.

_Vanya, my Vanya._

'I missed you,' she said against his chest a bit muffled as she was pressing her face against his body.

_I missed you too. I missed you so much. I wanted to see you so bad. I'm sorry! I'm so sorry!_

He didn't say any of it of course. He doubted he would. He was too proud to say it, but he tried to tell her that he felt the same by stroking her back as they kept on holding each other.

It was supposed to be just that. The two of them holding onto one another and for a brief moment he even forgot what he came there to do, or that she was undressed, and just enjoyed the fact that he had her in his arms after so long.

Without him noticing until it was too late, his hand found its way under her shirt touching her back.

As if in synch they jumped away from each other realizing their contact and the spark it caused to run through them. Five could tell she felt it too. Both of them looked shocked and shaken breathing hard while staring at one another.

She licked her lips again not letting her eyes leave his while he did the same. It was like another long moment had passed before all of which happened had come back to him.

He realized that Vanya was still standing in her shirt and underwear in front of him. Why didn't she button herself up? Should he point it out? Turn around for her to do so?

If he was being honest with himself, he didn't want to.

Her chest was moving fast, and he couldn't help but enjoy the flush across her cheeks, the movement of her breasts and how nice and smooth her legs looked. He had a hot thought about how would it feel to have them wrap around his torso. Oh, he bet it would feel good. Very good. Especially if he lowered her a bit and had her center pressed against his. He imagined it would feel _really_ _good_.

Well, this escalated quickly and surprisingly. Didn't he come here to kill her? Put a bullet in her pretty head? And now what? Now he wanted to lift her up and what? _Fuck her?_ And then what? How did that happen even? You met up with your adopted sister for the first time in decades and you decided to screw her?

His heart was beating so fucking fast as he was literally panting for her like a dog for her, because of her.

Then she blinked and he could tell from her brown eyes that her gaze cleared up right before she looked to the side where he threw the gun.

_The gun_

_Shit!_

They were both breaking hard and for a moment Five was worried she would try to take the gun, and he would have to hurt her. He didn't want to do that anymore. He wanted to help her, save her, save them.

_Yes! He was going to stop it all and save them all, including Vanya!_

He will get her to listen, she always listened she was his Vanya after all. She will listen, and she will agree with him that it was the only way to save the world. They will leave, somewhere, or some-when. He still had a briefcase the Commission didn't know he stole.

When Vanya suddenly shook her head, he couldn't wait to see what would she decide to do, he just launched himself at her pushing her again against the door, only this time making sure she wouldn't hit it so hard like before.

She started to fight with him. She tried to push his hands away.

_I'm gonna fuck her! Shit, I'm gonna fuck her!_

He thought feverishly enjoying her struggles. He would take her. Maybe not today if she wasn't up for it, but he would take her for sure. His dick twitched in his pants just from the thought of it.

He once again pressed her against the door hard with one hand against her stomach and the other on her left wrist pushing it against the door next to her head.

He couldn't take his eyes of her, she looked so good like this at his mercy he wanted to bury himself into her right then and there.

They were both breathing even harder now if it was even possible. Their sounds echoing in her apartment like gunshots.

'Tell me,' he said again his breathing against her face as he leaned closer again.

'Are you a good person?' he asked again. He needed her to say it. He needed to be sure he wasn't just imagining it all. He needed to be sure he was saving the girl, the woman now, who he loved, his Vanya. It had to be her or else he couldn't do it. He would just jump back a day before and shot her on the spot. He swore to himself.

She closed her eyes shaking her head.

'Vanya!' he snapped sounding upset. He needed an answer, damn her!

'I don't know?! Do you know? Are _you_ a good person?! I don't fucking know. I don't understand,' she pushed at him with her body, he barely budged but the contact caused them bother to froze for a second. Now she had to know he was pressing against her. He wondered what would she do.

His heart was beating so hard he felt it would jump out of his chest. Some professional he was. Always so cold and stoic, a pragmatic until it was _her_ who was looking at him like this with her lips so pretty. Her everything was pretty. She was pretty.

His eyes landed on her neck, it was full on display now that her open shirt shifted bit during their struggle. She had such fair skin there, so smooth and welcoming.

Five found his hand leaving her wrist and move it against her neck taking a hold of it. He didn't press it, just let it there admiring how fine it looked and felt to have his hand against her neck.

His other hand moved away from her stomach toward her bra. He will enjoy taking her.

'Would you kill the world?' he asked and gripped her neck a bit before he released it again allowing her to speak. He liked the sound she mad when he did that. Maybe he could play with her like that later, he thought feeling his body was fire just from thinking about it.

'If you could,' he leaned closer to her face if that was even possible, his nose pressed against her own, his words against her lips as he spoke now, 'Would you end the world? Would you throw a tantrum so big it would end the world? Because you felt betrayed? Because you felt hurt? Because you thought you deserve revenge for every little thing which ever happened to you? Tell me, dearest _Vanya_.'

His hand rose to her chin releasing her neck and making her have to title her head back to be able to look at him, 'Would you end the world for that?'

Her eyes were on his so wide with impossible to mask lust. He wondered if she was wet already. If he pushed his fingers into her panties would she be already wet for him. What would she feel like? What would she smell like? What would she taste like?

'Just kill me already,' she said, her voice sounding off.

He frowned looking furious again with her answer before he pressed at her chin with his hold, 'Answer me!'

'I don't know! I don't know what you're saying!' she whispered upset while shaking. She sounded so frustrated. Good, at least she knew how he felt.

He pressed his forehead against hers, panting like an animal into her face just as she was into his. If he leaned closer, if he moved even an inch he would have his mouth on hers. He wanted to, but he needed to hear her say it. He needed her to fucking say it, so they could move on and do what his member in his pants was begging him to do since his eyes first landed on her stupid green panties with brown bunnies.

He growled, ' _Vanya_.'

'I wouldn't! No! I wouldn't but what kind of question is that? Would you end the world? Would you? After all you have been through, would you?' she snapped at him sounding upset and emotional. For a second he thought she knew. He thought she knew all about his misery in the future and commission, but luckily the last brain cell he had left quickly spoke as the voice of reason telling him it wasn't like that. She didn't know, she couldn't.

He felt her fingers almost digging into jacket while she was trying to push him away, but he wouldn't move. No, he wouldn't move at all.

Both of them were standing there, breathing with open mouths, eyes on each other. It felt like violence. It felt like they were being almost violent with each other, brutal as they were pushing each other against and away from one another, and she was just _so fucking tiny_ it made him want to scream.

He pressed his abandon against her stomach, and the both of them froze in place with their hands on each other, their faces inches apart, and his member pressing against her stomach hard in his pants.

He swallowed a bit and moved closer or maybe she did, he couldn't tell but the next moment, he pulled out his tongue and licked those pretty lips of hers from the bottom to the top taking great pleasure in the way her pupils dilated.

She gasped and nodded a tiny bit.

That was all the answer he needed before he pressed his lips against hers his eyes never leaving hers. It was a slow and sensual kiss, and he honestly never kissed anyone for a mission like this. Then again, he also never wanted anyone like he wanted her right now.

She looked wild and already wrecked from all of this, and he enjoyed that look on her. Her lips were just as soft as he imagined and just as sweet, but maybe that had more to do with how he felt about her than anything else.

When Five pressed his lips against hers again she let out a whine like a little puppy, and he almost smirked.

_Someone is very impatient._

The third kiss was a proper one, it was deep and rushed with teeth and tongue and it got her to throw her head even more against the wooden door moaning into Five's mouth. Good, he liked that. He liked to do this to her. He wanted to give more of that to her. He wanted to evoke more of that inside her.

He ached for her now, and he would heal himself with having her.

Her finger released his suit jacket and moved to his buttons tearing at them like a wild animal not caring if she ripped any while his right hand moved over her body, the left returned to her neck holding her there. It felt so good when he could hold her there.

Vanya tried to pull his jacket down, but it got stuck on his arms as he continued to hold her and kiss her getting drunk from the taste of her.

'Off,' she mumbled against his lips before he kissed her again ignoring her request. He wanted to enjoy this not rush it.

She bit him causing him to groan because _holy shit that little minx_ bit him.

She broke the kiss before she snapped and tugged at his jacket again. 'Off!'

He squeezed her neck a bit hard both breathing hard while gazing at each other. Oh, she was a real treat. He didn't completely recognized this part of her, but he was eager to get familiar with it real quickly.

Maybe they could have a little rushed one time before he would take his time.

When she moaned from the way he held her neck he made up his mind.

Five let her go completely taking a semi-step back while he threw his jacket away, his eyes never leaving hers. It was only fair that he undressed as well since she had such a head start on him.

His tie went off next, and her hand went to her face brushing it. She looked ravishing pressed against that door. Maybe he would take her against it?

He tried to reach for his shirt, but it proved too be too much for her as she suddenly jumped at him.

_Very impatient._

Her hands grabbed his collar and pulled him toward her almost making him bow with how low he needed to lean to kiss her even if she was on her toes meeting him half way.

She was so fierce and so tiny. He never was with anyone like her, then again, there never was anyone like her not just by the outside features. She was so small. He remembered how he wanted to lift her up and wrap those little legs of hers around his torso.

His hands moved under her thighs, and he lifted her up causing her to yelp a bit startled. He parted her legs and pressed each one on either side of his waists while moving his lips to her neck with bity kisses which would leave bite marks on her. He would enjoy every one of them and refresh them daily making sure they wouldn't fade away so everyone could see them and know she belonged to someone.

Her fingers moved through his hair before she pulled it causing him to groan against her skin. He should probably find some other good use of them.

'I need more,' she said breathlessly all of the sudden.

He didn't say anything, and she whined again. It was music to his ears. All those wonderful sounds she was making, and so far all he did was kiss her.

' _Five, I need more._ '

Very well then.

He pressed her closer and secured her in his arms before he bent his knee and got them on the ground. If he would do so in the speed it was meant to be done he could knock her head hard, but he was careful, and he knew what he was doing.

He pulled her shirt over her shoulder and then down before he continued to kiss her chest and collar bone and unbuttoning his own shirt in the process. He noted she was stuck and struggling under him, but he let himself enjoy it for a couple of moments, having her completely at his mercy. Maybe next time she would be up for something like that as well. Giving him all the power, the control over her.

Five threw his shirt to the side, and finally lifted her into his arms freeing her from the clothing before they locked their lips again pulling, and shoving at each other like animals on her floor. She felt wonderful as he feverishly rushed his hands all over her.

His hand went under her bra pulling her nipple between his index and middle fingers making her cry out from the sudden move. He didn't stop purposely setting her on fire as he lifted her bra and sucked onto her not giving her a moment to breath as he let his other hand into her panties playing with her. She was perfect. He wanted to touch her everywhere and learn everything there was about her body to make her reach her ecstasy.

His finger moved quickly and hard until he didn't push her over the edge his mouth still sucking her perky nipple when she arched her back from the floor.

When she fell back down Vanya looked positively ruined and Five took full pride in it.

Her fingers dug into his shoulder and hair bringing his head to hers before she kissing him as roughly as she could making it almost filthy. He liked it. He liked and enjoyed this side of her.

The hand on his shoulder left its position and went low to undo his pants stroking against his cock through the material of his clothing. If she kept this up, there wouldn't be much he could do for her afterwards.

Groaning at her he leaned away from her and pulled down his pants and underwear. In the next second he got on top of her where she already greeted him with open arms and spread legs her bra lost in the process.

With one quick thrust he was inside her causing his mind to go blank. She was so fucking perfect, it made him crazy. She was tight and warm, and he needed to take a second to focus so he wouldn't come apart right then like some teenage boy. The embarrassment would kill him.

Once he opened his eyes again, he saw the urgency in her gaze. She needed more. He could tell.

Before he knew it he found himself leaning down and kissing her with an opened mouth kiss calming her a bit down and himself.

She let out a soft sigh against the kiss which was all he needed to start moving.

She was so wet for him, there was no resistance as he pushed himself into her, her own moves meeting him half way to create a rhythm as their moans and groans filled the silence.

She was so perfect for him. It was like she was made for him. Only for him. She was always supposed to be with him and he with her. He was never interested in sex. Even when he had it before, it was just for the mission. No one made him feel anything, even to finally come he needed to think of her. It was always supposed to be her for him, which had to be why the commission had to pick her to cause the apocalypse. The only person he wouldn't be able to kill. The only person he ever truly loved.

'I…I… _more_ …,' she moaned greedily into his ear.

His eyes snapped opened.

_This fucking woman will be the end of him._

He pulled out much to his own displeasure and lifted her up again into his arms before he had her again pressed against that stupid wooden door of hers. He secured her legs around his body as before while she let her hands rest on his shoulders for balance.

When he once again pushed himself into her, her head hit the door hard from how good the new angle felt.

He felt dizzy as the new wave of euphoria shot through him. Yup, this was good. He said he would fuck her against that door with her legs around him, and he would. This was pure bliss for him.

He looked at her seeing how she was enjoying herself as well, all flushed and hair all around her face. She looked good now. She didn't look so exhausted and sad like when she entered the apartment.

He paused for a moment uncovering her face from her hair. He didn't say anything he just wanted to have a good look at her face, the one he dreamed about since he first found her book.

He started to move again creating a sensation which was proving to be all too much for the both of them. It wouldn't take long for them to fall apart. Soon.

When he hit a particular spot just right she cried out closing her eyes and throwing her head back.

_Very soon…_

'Look at me,' he said and put his hand on her throat again not choking it just keeping it there as a reminder, feeling even more thrilled if that was even possible just for having it there.

She let one of her hand grip his shoulder while the other touched his face.

He continued to fuck that spot inside her making her go completely mad around him as her walls were clenching against him.

As she bit her lower lip he dug his fingers into her mouth and pulled it out from under her teeth. He kissed her instantly and tried to hold on to the kiss while their hips rolled against each other against the wooden door.

He broke the kiss after a while though.

When her face twisted from the her orgasm it was almost enough for him to come as well, but he waited for hers to wash over her completely almost falling in love with the look of pleasure on her face until he let himself come harder than ever. Him imaging her had nothing on the real thing. It was absolute euphoria before his legs jerks a bit and he almost fall down with her still in his arms.

However, he managed to keep them up without an incident and the moment they both realized it they chuckled both too high on their orgasm to care.

Vanya licked her lips the laughter slowly dying and the two of them were just left to look at each other before Five carefully placed her down. He made sure he legs worked properly before he let her go.

For a moment she looked younger and happy, probably just as happy as he felt. He wanted to kiss her again. He wanted to fuck her again too, but really he wanted to just kiss her for now.

Before he could however her eyes landed on the gun again which was now left forgotten on the floor.

Fear creeped into his heart. Would she be upset now? He didn't want her to be upset. He wanted to save her. Now he could and he would save her and the world. He could…he hoped she wouldn't push him away. He hoped she would let him.

She had to. Otherwise he would kidnap her because like hell he was letting her go after his. She was his and the commission, or their family could go suck it.

She looked back at him her voice even not a spark of fear or anger, 'Do you still want to shot me?'

He moved quickly closer and brushed her hair again gently which was in absolute contrast to how violent they were with each other a moment again, 'No.'

'Did you want to shot me?' she asked although it was clear she already knew the answer.

He nodded feeling like a fool. How could he have though he would be able to do that to her? To her of all people. He came here thinking he had it all figure out and then she just waltzed in put down her pants, and he was completely lost.

'Yes. I thought about it all day while I was sitting here waiting for you, then the door opened, and I saw _you_ ,' his voice went softer at the end without him wanting to. But maybe that was just how he was with her. Even after everything he couldn't be anything but soft.

He smirked.

'It also didn't help that you started to strip down in front of me. Good tactic by the way,' he said feeling actually proud about that part.

'Totally caught me off guard,' he added. It really was a good tactic, but like hell she would ever use that on anyone but him.

She blushed and he felt his stupid heart do a flip. She was adorable.

'I didn't do it on purpose.'

'Might have fooled me,' he said and leaned down to kiss her again sparking another fire inside him.

When they pulled apart and looked at each other, he couldn't help but look with adoration at her. She was his everything.

She placed her hand against his cheek, 'Where did you go?'

'Not where,' he mumbled his voice giving away all too much in that moment.

'Before you left you wanted to tell me something,' she said in a whisper, 'What was it?'

He blinked surprised. She remembered that? It was years really. He thought she wouldn't. He assumed she didn't even notice.

'I wanted to tell you that I would try to time travel,' he said against her lips again, 'And when I would come back, I would take you whenever you wanted to go.'

She closed her eyes with a sad smile. He felt sad as well for a moment. Sad of what they lost and could have had if he didn't time travel. But it was pointless to dwell on the past when they had a whole future ahead of them just waiting for them to take it.

'Sounds nice.'

He kissed her forehead, 'I'm gonna tell you something, and I need you to listen to me to the very end and believe me, alright?'

She nodded all too quickly, but he could see in her brown eyes that she meant it. She was his Seven she always listened and believed him.

He hugged her pressing her toward his chest again. They were both a bit sweaty and sticky and most of all naked in her living room, but neither of them really minded just held each other close for a while before they put on at least some of their clothes, and he explained their situation to her.

About three others after Five killed and burnt down Dot's apartment, the commission had staged a manhunt on him. Unfortunately even until this day their searches didn't result into any leads about where he could be.

* * *

**Koniec**

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A.N: Thanks for reading I hope you enjoyed it. If you like leave a feedback

**Author's Note:**

> A.N: Yeah, so I did a thing. I have no words to explain myself. I thought about the concept of Five coming to shoot Vanya but changing his mind in the early stages of writing All the boys lost in time… but then I decided against it of course there it was mostly angsty and heartbreaking and in Five's POV then this happened. Oh well :) Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoyed it. If you want share a feedback.


End file.
